A Superheroes Christmas
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: With Mon-El and Winn in the future and everyone else paired up Kara is feeling lonely at the DEO xmas party. So her best friend decides to make it more fun. The problem is her Best friend is the Norse God of Mischief Karamel is the end game of the story.


The room was decorated to within an inch of its life, fake snow covered all the glass panels of the windows. Frosted white table clothes and chair covers with red trim hid stains and worn old furniture. A giant green tree decorated in blue and red, her colours, stood to the end of the room, under it piles of gifts threatened to invade the well sized dance floor. There were 2 other largish trees which were empty of gifts and could easily take someone of them. Yet they remained free of gifts. A good-sized bar filled the far end of the room and was surrounded by cheerfully chatty adults in festive and sometimes tasteless Christmas attire.

Small children danced giggling on the glowing dance floor, dragging their long-suffering parents to dance with them. Chasing bubbles that danced in the air and landed on all those close, leaving a sticky, soapy residue. All friends and families of the DEO were invited to a very beautiful party. The DEO agents were careful not to detail the secrets of their roles. But with aliens being normal and working along with people that eased a lot of the concerns.

Kara was bored, well not so much bored more disinterested. The DEO Christmas party was always great fun, but this year there was something missing.

She smiled at her sister Alex who was very tipsy and sternly telling the heavily decorated Christmas tree off, for not wearing it's DEO uniform correctly. She was a formidable force and no less so in her perfect shimmering silver floor length dress, and overly styled hair. The new candidates in the DEO spent weeks building up the courage to talk to her. Which was a valid reaction to her. Yet anyone luck enough to get close to her realised that Alex was a deeply kind and caring. But they Christmas tree stood no chance with her stern assessment of its dress.

J'onn sat at the bar, with his back to the server watching the room. His majestic authority mixed with his overwhelming kindness. Everyone was in awe of him. He muttered slightly as the long white beard he was wearing dropped into his beer. He felt less that his normal composed self in the heavily padded suit. Kara felt it suited him perfectly. Even the white wig. The father to them all, he cared for and loved everyone, supporting and nurturing them all. This was his calling, regardless of how he felt about it.

Brainic sat on the of the chairs surrounding the round table Kara has based upon. He was staring intently at everyone in the room as though he was watching an experiment. He still hadn't learnt how to fully pass as human, and never fully grasped slang, mistaking a lot of comments whilst being very overly literal and often needing Alex to prevent him reacting drastically. Kara tried to embrace him as much as the others had, but he was a constant reminder of what she lost. It hurt to be near him, as much as she wished it didn't.

James was on his phone, he was always on his phone these days. Kara felt saddened that a man who once was so aware of the world around him, to identify that her cousin was superman, was now becoming out of touch. Yet she couldn't blame him much had changed in the past few years. His job which was high pressured and his relationship with his boss, and all the ethical potholes he needed to avoid. Her pregnancy, not that Kara thought they were aware yet. She had noticed a second heartbeat, while in a meeting with Lena the day before, soft, and fast, after scanning for aliens hiding in the room she realised, just in time to shop her x-ray vision from hitting the child, that it came from Lena. She would have hated herself if she had damaged that child. She questioned should she tell her or not, including the consideration of risking revealing her secret identity.

James also had the guardian to be, and without Winn, it was more work. Winn had helped so much with that role. Creating weapons, a suit, tactical awareness.

Oh Winn.

She tried to not think of him, it had been 10 months since he and Mon-El left to help fix the future. If she was honest, she didn't know how she survived. Her heart fractured. Two of the most important people in her life just left and she didn't stop them.

She couldn't stop them.

Supergirl was all about self-sacrifice and putting others first. Nothing could permit her to put her needs, her wants, her desire first. Her best friend, and she knew she had been a poor friend to him recently rejecting him for her new more glamour friends. She didn't know why she did that, maybe as she knew now, she took him for granted. Assumed in her dark days he would be by her side with a flash light and a plan. That assumption left him taken for granted. Mon-El saw the importance in him, that's why they were friends, they both treated the other as family. Trusted and respected each other. They created a bond she missed, where they never demanded anything from the other, never expected anything, just were delighted if they could help each other.

Mon-El, he was the worst mistake she had made. Why didn't she just tell him to stay? Ask him to stay for a while? The future would still be there, they could go to any date. Why didn't she kiss him, as they said goodbye? Why did she act cold and disinterested? She knew she was protecting herself, protecting her heart, could she really lose him again? she didn't think so. The pain the first time was too much to bear, and the hope and heart break again. Seeing him leave hurt. But no, as bad as it was before. He was alive, living out his life maybe with a new love, just in the future. Maybe they were not meant to be. She knew she didn't believe that.

It had been hard faking a smile, faking interest in her friends and sisters' relationships and everything that went on around her. She cut ties with most things. Even her Mother. She knew she would regret that at some point. But J'onn had a space ship for when that day came. Clark went to visit their family, nothing stopped her.

The only person who seemed to get a reaction and emotion out of her was him. She wasn't sure how they had ended up that close. Both met at a time when they were feeling lost and unsettled. Both questioning choices but not letting anyone close enough to know that. He was there when Mon-El and Winn left. He was there when Alex started dating. He was there when J'onn went on walk about. He was there when Lena started hating Supergirl and stock piling weapons against her. He was there when she couldn't talk to anyone else, but he listened as she ranted. She trained with him with no one else with powers around. She could be herself with him. She missed him as well.

So Kara sat bored at the party, faking a smile and pretending she was happy, because that was all she knew to do

* * *

The lights were dimming to allow the snow projectors to decorate the room with soft blue snowflakes. Children amused themselves by dancing in the light's path and chased the flakes as the adorned their clothing. Cheesy Christmas music filled the room. Alex had dragged J'onn onto the dance floor. She was badly dancing while he stood uncomfortably looking for an escape. Kara was watching from a safe distance whilst Brainic was chatting besides her about how things were done in the future. She let him talk taking next to no notice of him. She glanced at her phone hopefully, and wistfully.

Suddenly the lights all went out, even the light created snow. There was pitch blackness. It was joined by a booming voice which echoed around the room.

"Humanity, how you have fallen." There was an authority which knew its power was a force to be reckoned with. Children drew close to their parents, trembling.

"You follow your baser instincts and succumb to indulge, food, material items, you lust for these with abundance" There was the judgement. Kara agreed in part, Christmas for a time of year which was supposed to be about family and love, it did seem some people considered it to be more about want and demands. Rather than just enjoying being with those they loved. Again Kara's heart hurt for all she lost, but this was something different and she knew her role in all of this. So, she smiled to herself and superspeed to J'onn.

The lights rose. Slowly as too allow people to adjust to the return of their sight.

Stood in the door way were three people.

In the center a tall slim man, with long jet-black hair slicked back, flicking up slightly as it reached his suit collar. He was dressed to perfection, tailored suit, which looked as if it was painted on. The suit also jet black was paired with a white shirt and green and gold tie. There was a playful menace about him,as he relished the chaos he created.

Too his right was a slightly taller man, with long straw blonde hair. He was clearly very muscular. His dress was less formal, faded blue jeans, green T-shirt and a red hoodie, he also wore a red and white father Christmas hat. He smiled warmly and looked proud and amused at the spectacle they had created.

The other side was a much smaller clearly nervous man, while stocky he looked uncomfortable with all the attention. He was dressed in black suit trousers a green shirt and a red tie, he also had a father Christmas Hat. He fiddled with his hands and looked as if his main desire was to hide as far away from the spotlight as he could.

"I encourage your celebration and bring Elves to help your Father Christmas to share the holiday spirit. But remind you that gifts can be pleasant but family is more than that" The blonde man stated looking at his dark haired brother. Who beamed and moved his hand slightly. Suddenly the other two men were dressed in elf costumes. Each holding a massive red sack filled with gifts wrapped in Green and Gold. Thor glared at him.

Kara winked at Loki and he nodded. Snow started to fall and settled forming into a throne next to the tree. Kara guided J'onn to the seat. The children squealed with joy as they saw everything unfold and started to play in the snow. Kara felt happy for the first time in months. She was content. The joy she gave to the children. Her dear friend had returned to spend time with her. She missed him.

The two large trees were suddenly filled with gifts, these all blue and red. They had moved to flank the throne. Making it more worthy of its guest.

J'onn beamed as children begged their parents to get closer to Father Christmas. He came to life when he was involved helping people, bringing joy to their lives. He was born to play Father Christmas and didn't even shape shift to take on the role.

Alex stepped to the center of the room, in front of J'onn. He frowned slightly but beamed when at Kara's request Loki transformed her beautiful party dress into an elf costume complete with ears and oversized curly toed strippy shoes. If she wanted to glare at Loki, she hid it well. Kara was at his side, arm linked with his, both smiled their charming smiles but failed to hide the glint of mischief in their eyes.

"If you would like to form a que to see Father Christmas please do, we have gifts for everyone so don't panic. We have a photographer to have a memory of the evening. We want everyone to have the best time, please allow the youngest children to see him first" Alex instructed giving Thor a relatable glance as both of their adopted younger siblings had conspired to make them elves.

A short older man moved towards them with a camera and a stand to set up, muttering about having seen it all now, and wanting to know how the tricks were done.

Thor and Bruce both stepped forward to assist J'onn. Thor secretly delighted, he loved children and any celebration. Bruce remained horrified. The elven look was far from ideal for him.

* * *

Kara smiled warmly at Loki, as all attention was on J'onn and his Elves no one was focused on them. They were the stunning couple. Him dark and cold as winter, black hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. She shimmered with the glow of summer, honey warm hair, sun kissed skin and warm blue eyes

"Hi" she said almost shyly smiling at him. She questioned why there was shyness between them, he was her best friend. They spoke every other day. They had no secrets.

"Hi" he smiled back, whenever he smiled, he looked so different, charming and handsome. His dark colouring could make him somewhat stark and daunting.

"I missed you", she fought back the urge to hug him

"I missed you too" He didn't fight back the urge and wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt at home, she always did with him. She squeezed him close, relishing the ability to not have to deny her nature and hold back on her strength. He smelt good, she breathed him in, before backing off.

"How did you talk your brother into this?" She asked watching as the God of Thunder was dressed as and Elf helping small children to talk to Father Christmas. He looked delighted, beaming from ear to ear as he lifted them to J'onn's lap.

"We had a challenge, I won" there was a gleeful hint in his voice that suggested that the challenge was not what poor Thor expected.

Kara laughed, "What was the challenge?" She found it had to imagine it would be anything physical the blonde prince was clearly stronger and faster than his younger brother yet failed to share his cunning.

"I got a Beebo" a small child ran past them excitedly cuddling a blue cuddly toy while it called out Beebo loves you. They both turned to smile at the outcome of their trickery and cunning.

"Your sister is very closely watching us" Loki smirked, "I'm not sure she thinks I'm a good influence on you." Alex had taken a concerned approach to their friendship as it had blossomed. Thor had been equally concerned to have his little brother on Earth on a regular basis. Yet both had come to accept that they were good for each other. Kara teaching Loki about how to put his mischief to good use, with defeating those who plan cruelty, and Loki teaching Kara how to have fun with her true nature, and as someone to train with, and not have to worry about breaking, he was strong and powerful.

Kara glanced to see Alex smiling and pointing above their heads. Kara and Loki both looked up. Between them suspended from the celling hung a plant it was green with small white berries.

"Mistletoe" she smirked, "You must know it if the stories are to be believed"

"Stories?"

"Yes, you killed your brother with it I believe" She stated. His eyes opened very widely, and he looked horrified, and saddened. The accusation seemed to hurt him more than she realised.

"Thor? He's very much alive" He pointed to the joyful elf putting the other two to significant shame with his enthusiasm. Bounding around with all the children.

"Not Thor, I forget which one" She wished she hadn't started this as the book Alex had given her seemed to be very wrong.

"Thor is my only brother, I think your stories are flawed" he smiled and moved in closer, "between us, I have never given birth to a horse" his breath ticked her ear. The chuckle in his voice made her smile, she really needed to read more about his Norse reputation. They seemed to have him rather wrong. Plus horse, why did they think he gave birth to a horse. There were many questions on her mind.

Alex's eyes opened more as they leant into each other. She caught Kara's eyes from across the floor. And mouthed Go On. Loki looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Kara chuckled, "Mistletoe, people are meant to kiss under it" as the words left her mouth, she realised this was new to him.

He looked quizzically at her.

She just smiled and reacted, she pulled his head toward her. She opened her mouth slightly as they met. He was about to speak, so slightly startled, He quickly adjusted, and they deeply kissed each other, she twisted her fingers though his raven hair as they sank into each other. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Alex smiled from where she was stood, she nudged Thor who watched mouth wide open, totally shocked at his little brother with a girl. He wasn't used to this.

Breaking apart Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him to a more secluded corner, slamming him into a wall as they kissed again. Very aware of their audience. Both were aware. This time their kisses were more frantically, and again as they broke away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along away from the party. Needing to take this display away from prying eyes.

* * *

Outside they both chuckled.

"I could have just cloaked us" he exclaimed, magic was always the easiest for him. He forgot that Earthlings didn't had that option.

"Alex would have panicked and looked for me, anyway this was more fun" she winked at him. He smiled and linked arms with her

"Walk with me" he instructed playfully.

"Where are we going" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, often she had most fun when she just let him take control and she just went with it. A truth she often struggled with as giving over control was painfully difficult for her.

"You will see" he smirked and magicked coats for them both as the weather was chilly, not that either felt the cold

* * *

Arm in arm the two aliens could have been any normal couple, both supernaturally attractive but human passing so drew no more than lustful looks. Most people didn't look enough outside of their own worlds to notice anyone else around.

"Do you ever think about us?" She asked breaking their silence.

"What do you mean?" He rebutted, his crisp English accent always amused her, as she didn't expect him or his brother to have Earth accents.

"Come on Loki you are too smart to play coy. You and I together in a relationship" she pushed into him slightly to hint at her teasing frustration.

"Clearly you have, talk to me about it" He replied a smirk in his voice, as he glanced at her,

"Somedays I think about how easy it would to be with you, you understand me, you can match me, I never need to hide who I am around you" she confessed.

"I'm not sure how well the people of Earth would take to our pairing" he chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" her innocence regarding his darkness amused and charmed him. She was so forgiving taking him as who he was now since they met not listening to the stories of the past. Yet allowing him to talk about the problems his adoption had caused.

"I have an interesting reputation. I don't think the people of Midgard would be pleased to have their Feminist Superhero romantically involved with the wrong Odinson brother." He chuckled, "And the Avengers would not like me being here more publicly."

"I thought you were ok with them these days." She had always denied the chance to read the reports of his past as to not taint her relationship but knew everyone else was very aware. Shield had contacted the DEO and were told bluntly that they were not needed, someone called Tony Stark turned up in the DEO demanding to keep tabs on Loki. Kara and Alex firmly informed him that keeping tabs on their friend was not required.

"I'm not sure they will ever fully trust me. No matter what I do, But I understand why" he confessed quietly.

"Still that's not enough reason, you have helped National City so much recently" she was very defensive of him.

"You cant ignore the basic reason" he turned the attention away from the darkness of his past.

"Which is" she paused to look at him.

"We don't love each other in that way" He stated softly, no cruelty. It was true whilst they adored each other the romantic spark was missing.

"Loki we both know romantic love is over rated" she tried to act as if she was hardened to love, he smiled slightly and looked affectionally at her.

"Yet you crave it. You had it, and you can have it if you just tell him how you feel. If you took a risk again. You have been hurt twice, it won't be worse. You had the worst pain twice, still you survived, you will survive again, take a risk."

"But not with you?" She looked up at his pale blue eye, slightly rejected but agreeing with what he was saying.

"We both know we need each other as friends more than anything else, you to temper my mischief, me to encourage yours. We both know it deep down, there is a reason why we have never progressed beyond a kiss." He reasoned with her.

"I know, its …..." she wasn't sure where she was going with this thread, she agreed with him fully.

"The wrong time in our lives for both of us, you need to deal with Mon-El and your feelings for him, and I need to be at my Brothers side, and he at my side too." The two brothers had repaired their relationship and were working together more closely than they had for a while. "Christmas, so tell me more about these traditions, Bruce tried to explain, but I think he's still a little wary of me. So Zombie elves eat the first born of each family?" He teased. Kara punched him in the arm playfully. She had only met Bruce twice before, he was a charming man, rather nervous at points, she was aware that he turned into a large green beast with a terrible temper, called the Hulk when needed. Neither of the brothers cared much for this form, having both realised that he was one of the creatures on this planet who could easily hurt them. Yet Bruce was someone they both teased slightly.

* * *

They walked for a while teasing each other playfully until they reached a small square, oddly quiet. In the middle was a beautiful large tree. The lights shimmered on it. Handmade decorations from children from the local schools adorned it. The chaotic nature made it more rustic and charming. Kara pictured happy children creating the decorations. Some knitted, some wooden and some from other crafts. The angel at the top was coloured in Supergirl's colours she smiled at this. Under it was a single shed sized gift decorated in blue and red. There was a giant tag that read To Kara.

"Happy Christmas Kara" Loki said as they stopped and looked at the tree, gesturing towards the gift. She looked at him with a puzzled looked. Totally over whelmed. Unsure when he would have had time to prepare anything.

"For me?" she nearly stammered. Her eyes watering.

"Yes, something you need but would never ask for" he smiled warmly at her.

"You shouldn't have" she blushed, he indicated that she should approach the gift. As she did, he removed his magic and in a swirl of green the gift dissolved into snowflakes that fluttered away. The Large ones fluttered into the sky first, followed but the smaller ones. Vanishing without a trace.

In front of her stood Winn and Mon-El, both dressed in terrible Christmas jumpers, and massive grins. Kara stopped and looked to Loki who was a few steps behind her. She looked at them again. She checked again, standing still, not wanting to break the image in front of her. Not wanting it to be a dream.

"Are you really here?" she croaked as the shock overwhelmed her. Desperate for it to be real.

Winn answered with a hug, proving he was there with his warm arms wrapped around her. She gripped onto the small dark-haired man, as though if she let him go, he would flutter away like a snow flake. He didn't. Still she couldn't risk him leaving again. And after a while he started to be crushed but her need for him to be real. "I'm real" he wheezed slightly. She eased her grip slightly; his hair was tickling her nose. She accepted he was real.

"How long are you here for?" she nearly sobbed as the joy was threatening to burst her heart. Moving enough so she could watch him rather than grab hold of him.

"That's down too you two" Winn indicated towards Mon-El. His voice was full of joy as he witnessed Kara's pleasure at his return.

Mon-El was stood under the tree nervously looking at his hands. He was every bit as perfect as she remembered, grey eyes, brown hair, that strange fashionable slightly unshaven look. He was slim and so well-toned. She had forgotten how easily he took her breath away. He really looked scared about her reaction, even though she had nearly suffocated Winn, he wasn't sure if she would be as pleased to see him.

Loki draped his arm around Winn, "Come on they have a lot to talk about, and I'm pretty sure Alex will be as pleased to see you."

Kara mouthed Thank you to him, and smiled at the look that crossed Loki's face, as though he wasn't used to being thanked. The coy smile he tried to smoother betrayed his controlled exterior.

"I left with Kara, I should return with her" he looked at Winn, and a green swirl later there were two Karas.

"This is a bit unnerving" Kara stated looking at Winn who was looking down at his now female form. The prefect copy of her, down to the outfit she was wearing. "We are doing this another day" she looked at Loki with a mischievous grin.

"How does this work?" Winn queried as Loki dragged him away leaving Kara and Mon-El alone, "Am I a woman now?"

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence for what felt like ages as Kara and Mon-El stared at each other. Neither knew what to say, both just looked shocked. He started to second guess the decision, maybe she really didn't want to see him, maybe it was a mistake, maybe she had moved on. Every bad option went through his head.

"How comes you are here?" she finally blurted out, far ruder than she intended.

"Loki, he suggested that you may be missing me" he stammered. Why did he ever trust the God of Mischief he asked himself, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe it was because he wanted it to be true so much.

"I thought you were needed in the future" she stated, fighting the urge to touch him, to see if he was real.

"Loki also asked why we couldn't return a minute after we left, and no one had a valid reason why that wouldn't work. So we came back. He thinks we should try to be together. Spend time in the future and return minutes after we left and then time here." Mon-El wondered why no one had considered this before. Going to the future was fine, but when they returned why couldn't it be a shortly after they left, why must there be a long time between leaving and returning. Why didn't they show Kara they future, let her learn what she had inspired.

"What are you saying?" she hardly allowed herself to believe it. Both single, nothing stopping them being together. The time distance not being a problem. Dare she hope.

"That maybe we should try and see if we are able to be together, there is no reason not too if we still feel how we once felt" He was hoping that he wasn't putting his heart out there for no reason. Hoping she still wanted him.

"What if it goes wrong?" She smiled at him looking at his lips. She moved closer to him. Nothing could stop her now, there was no reason to not try.

"Then we can know one way or another, for sure" he closed the gap, and hoped he wasn't misreading anything.

"You really want to do this?" she was trying to ensure that he was one hundred percent sure, or convince herself, she wasn't sure. She just wanted to be with him again

"Oh yes" he closed the gap and kissed her, she happily reacted to him, running her fingers though his hair as he pulled her close. Feeling his body heat through his jumper, the tight muscles. It was like they had never been apart. They could stay here forever kissing forever and she would be happy. The reasons keeping them apart for so long seemed crazy.

They broke apart and looked at each other lustfully. The years since they last kissed melted away. This was what always felt right.

"Lets get out of here" she grabbed him and flew him back to her loft. He didn't protest or point out that he could fly should he feel the urge.

* * *

Loki returned to the party with "Kara". Alex beamed at the sight of them. The party was still underway, the Elves happily delighting the children.

"Did you get a good work out" Alex asked looking the two up and down with a suggestive wink. Of potential partners for her sister she didn't object to Kara finally moving on.

"Oh yes" Loki beamed and moved to kiss "Kara" who looked panicked and took a step back. Alex raised an eyebrow and questioned what had happened. Loki burst into a huge smile and removed his glamour from Winn.

Alex squealed, well as close as she ever came to make that noise. For the second time that day a Danvers woman nearly squeezed all the air from his lungs. Winn warmly returned the hug. Glad to no longer be pretending to be Kara.

"I love the Elf outfit" he commented at Alex who glared at Loki. Before Winn realised a soft swirl of green transformed Winn's outfit to also be that of an Elf complete with oversized curly shoes. Winn grinned from ear to ear, honestly delighted. "Thanks Man" then he saw J'onn. The line of children stood no chance as the small genius leapt at Father Christmas yelling Space Dad.

J'onn warmly hugged Winn and turned to the Children in explanation, "My Elves really enjoy their work. Winn here has been on a special mission helping a sick reindeer and I haven't seen him for a while." Slightly aware that the children would worry about him cutting the que and may have been upset by the delay in their turn. He need not have worried as Thor and a still rather uncomfortable Bruce were entertaining them.

Watching to the side Alex stood next to Loki. "Your brother is a natural with children, he looks so happy" Thor was spinning children around to pretend they were flying. Telling them tales of flying creatures from Asgard, the likes of which they had as pets when they were small.

"He does love Midgard" Loki stated

"You love him dearly, just as he loves you" Loki looked at her quizzically, "He's here dressed as an elf because he wants to make a good impression on your friends. He could be anywhere else, and don't say he's here to keep an eye on you, you spend a lot of time with my sister and he's never visited before" Her big sister nature kicked in. As often it did with him, she saw a very lost young man who needed to be reassured.

"Perhaps"

"So, I assume Mon-El is the reason for why Kara has not returned" she quizzed him knowing the answer.

"You assume correctly" he confirmed

"Thank you, as much as you two dating would be good for you both, I understand why you both wouldn't want to ruin what you have"

He smiled at her, "are you not neglecting your elven duties." Wishing to distract her.

"God or not you are not escaping from this, you created this, take some credit" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to help with the waiting children as J'onn happily chatted to each child and sent Bruce to find the gift that bore their name. Thor draped his arm around his brother pulling him to help entertain the mass of teenage girls who had gathered to see the brothers. Loki looked scared.

* * *

Kara returned, messy hair and a big smile arm in arm with Mon-El. They snuck in quietly as to not draw too much attention. He had requested to not be made a fuss of, and Kara didn't really want to share him with anyone. But knew Alex would sent a search part if she remained missing much longer.

Though upon seeing the God of Thunder dressed as an elf with his younger brother being flanked by many young people who were sat on the floor as they told tales of their youth and early adventures. Their parents stood at a close distance listening with interest as star struck as they were captivated by the tales. For people who worked with Aliens daily they were astounded by the presence of the real live Gods from their myths. Kara and Mon-El wondered what could possibly upstage the existing scenes. And breathed a deep relief that they wouldn't be the focus.

Alex, Bruce and Winn were with the younger children helping to get them to see J'onn and Bruce seemingly finding his calling making balloon animals. Which impressed Winn as much as it did the children. Alex smiled lovingly at the people surrounding her.

Brainiac and James were sat at a table clearly debating something, though what was pretty hard to tell, there was every chance that they were talking cross purposes. They had both done well to escape Alex dragging them into the fun. However, on closer inspection they were printing and putting the pictures into paper frames to be handed out. Yes, Kara confirmed no one escaped.

Kara lent into Mon-El gripping tightly to his hand. Smiling, this was home, most of the people who mattered to her were there and tomorrow she would see her Earth mother for Christmas with a lot of these people. And finally, for the first year she could get to spend it with her Boyfriend. Mon-El had agreed to spend a few months in this time while they looked at the logistics. None of that matter, just waking up with him was all she had ever wanted. They could look into everything else in a few days, for now she just wanted to be happy.

She looked up to see the Mistletoe hanging between them, "I love you Mon-El"

"I love you too Kara" he replied as they moved to kiss snow began to fall around them, she smiled slightly then pulled Mon-El in for a kiss.


End file.
